Painful Confession
by aroseisarose
Summary: A short piece in which Grissom reaveals a part of his past. Please R&R! This is my first CSI: fan-fic, so feedback is really welcomed


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: or anything pertaining to it. There are two original characters in this…so I guess you can say that I own them. 

Author's note: Next to diamonds, reviews are a girl's best friend, so please pretty please review! I forget what the name of the episode that this fan-fic is set after, but I think that the point still gets across…or so I hope.

"This is where you say something deep and reveling." Catherine said, talking to her co-worker and friend, Gil Grissom

"I've never told anyone this…"

"What?" she asked, a bit of concern showing in her eyes as they continued down the hallway

Gil looked about to make sure that no one was within hearing range, or if they were, in their own conversation. When he saw that they were the only ones in the hall he made his painful confession.

"I had a daughter once." Gil said, barely more than a whisper

Catherine's jaw dropped, but quickly she recovered and tried to get her emotions back in check.

"You had a daughter…?"

"Can we talk about this is my office, Catherine?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

The two walked down the hall for another hundred feet or so, and then Grissom got out his key, and opened the door. Gesturing for her to sit on the sofa that he had in his office, Grissom put his keys on the desk. Joining his friend on the couch, he started to talk.

"You have to swear that you will never tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"I promise Gil, you can trust me."

"When I was a senior in high school I met the love of my life. Her name was Hannah Jameson. We were crazy in love and I was going to ask her to marry me at our graduation ceremony. She was the most beautiful woman that I ever had known. Her sprit was one that put anyone at ease. 

"Well right after the commencement, Hannah said that we needed to talk, and that it was urgent. I remember it like it happened yesterday. She took me into a little classroom off the gym. It was then that she told me that she was going to have our baby. Her parents were going to send her off to some girls home to have the baby the next day."

"Gil, that's so sad."

"I didn't hear from Hannah until the next February. She said that she had a little girl on Valentines Day. Hannah named our daughter Lydie Amanda and gave her to her aunt and uncle to raise as their own. That was the last time that I heard from Hannah. I assume that she married and had her own family. She deserves the best of everything that this life can give her. As for Lydie she'd be 28 now, and I've never seen her. I'll never be able to see her."

"I had no idea that…" Catherine was at a loss for words. The man that she thought she knew had just reveled a part of himself to her, and only to her

"Catherine, it's okay. It was a long time ago and well…life goes on."

"Don't you ever think about them?"

"All the time. I'm sure that Lydie has everything that she desires. By now she could be married have her own kids. I could be a grandfather at this very moment."

"I'm sure that were ever she is, she's happy. Hannah did the right thing, giving her up. I'm raising Lindsay by myself and it's a lot of work at my age. I can't imagine having to do that at 18."

 "The only thing that I ever give her is deafness. She's going to go deaf because of me, and her babies will be deaf also."

"Gil, listen to me." Catherine said softly, yet sternly. She took her finger and put it under his chin to make him look at her in the eyes "You gave her life, Gil, the most precious gift that parent can give to their children."

Silence engulfed the office, neither one knew what to say next. Finally, Catherine put her hand on top of Gil's and gave it a little pat and squeeze. He looked at her, and smiled a little half smile.

"She's right," he thought "Lydie has a life that Hannah and I couldn't have provided her."

"Thanks Catherine." Gil finally said

"For what?"

"Listening."

"Anytime, Grissom, anytime."


End file.
